


Something Fishy

by Priestlyislove



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Awkwardness, Confessions, Humor, Just think h2o but bad, M/M, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Porn with too much plot, Shyness, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove
Summary: I wish I could stop writing smut as much as you wish I’d stop, trust me.





	Something Fishy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathishauntedbyhumans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/gifts).



Dakota let out a shuddering sigh as Cavendish gripped his thighs, already imagining the fingerprint bruises that would speckle him like petals by the morning. Cavendish sucked at his neck as Dakota felt his member brush up against his opening. God, he was ready for this. He was ready to play the slow game with Cavendish-he would do anything with Cavendish-just barely brushing their fingers together, sending glances from across the room, pretending they were in a Bronte novel and one if not both of their manors harbored some dark Victorian secret. He would’ve waited to kiss him in the pouring rain instead of having their first makeout session behind that place with the good fish tacos that only gave Dakota food poisoning like, a dozen times.

But when Cavendish opened up, he blossomed all the way. No budding for this little flower. It was all or nothing, not looking Dakota in the eyes or pining him against the wall as he tried to destroy his clothing through sheer friction. This was their first time going all the way.

Cavendish slid in without any trouble because Dakota was dripping wet, and he gasped softly against Dakota’s neck, making all his little hairs stand up. In a flash, a thick pile of inky tentacles fell against Dakota’s skin, like God was making sushi but not enjoying it.

Dakota screamed, which he felt was justified.

“It’s wet,” Cavendish said quietly, having mastered the thousand mile stare at the ripe young age of however-old-he-was. “Inside...humans are wet in there. Liquids. You have liquids.”

This crazed muttering did not serve to calm Dakota’s nerves.

“There is an entire squid on me,” Dakota screwed his eyes shut, about five seconds away from screaming again.

“I was so careful.” Cavendish shook his head slightly, having polevaulted to the acceptance stage of grief. He pulled out and pulled back, and the tentacles retreated with him, leaving filmy trails on Dakota. Dakota worked up the courage to take a peek, and realized that no giant squid had suddenly materialized like a curse upon their union, but from the belly button down Cavendish was part marine life. He tapped a finger to his mouth nervously as he talked, “alright, before this gets out of hand, I have to point out I never _lied_ to you. You never asked if I was human, and when you asked where I live, I said that westward island and it’s true, I just-I don’t live on the land part. I guess that just leaves the ‘is.’ Which doesn’t make sense.” The tentacles curled up as he covered his face, “Oh, this is so embarrassing.”

“It’s fine,” Dakota said, surprising both of them. He went with it, assuming his mouth knew best, like it always does. He lets it make the most important decision of what to eat, after all. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s fine. I’m with it. I mean, if that’s you-“ Dakota motioned vaguely to all of Cavendish “-and it doesn’t, uh, hurt you or nothin’, that’s cool. I got a buddy with three nipples. Uh, I don’t know why I always gotta bring that up. I think it’s some kind of defense mechanism at this point.”

Cavendish slowly moved his fingers so he could look at Dakota, and it was such s cute gesture that Dakota’s heart fluttered in his chest. His confidence in his decision grew tenfold. He really, really, really liked Cavendish. Fish parts weren’t going to change that. “You mean it?” Cavendish asked shyly.

“The nipple thing?” The cogs in Dakota’s brain seemed to turn slower when he was naked. “Wait, no, I got it. Yeah, I mean it. I think they’re cool. Pretty. They’re kind of shimmery, like-can I touch it?” He waited until Cavendish nodded curtly before picking up a tentacle. It was about as wide as his palm, but it seemed malleable. It went limp in his hand, twitching only a little. It felt like when Cavendish was trying not to tremble when they were touching. Dakota smiled, fully relaxed now. It was funny how such a foreign body part could be so familiar. He felt like he would recognize Cavendish even if he was entirely octopus. “It’s shimmery like bubble soap. I like them.”

Cavendish squeaked when Dakota massaged it with his thumb. Dakota brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. It felt romantic in the moment, but he quickly set it back down and wiped his mouth on the back of his arm. “That’s not, like, coated in venom, right?”

“I’m harmless.” Cavendish promised him. He batted his eyelashes, not even realizing how it drove Dakota crazy.

“We could-we could continue.” Dakota’s voice did not come out as suave as he wanted it to. “You know-doing _that_.”

“I would like to very much,” Cavendish ran his fingers along Dakota’s face, tracing his sideburns. They led him right to his mouth, and Cavendish did what all good treasure hunters do when they discover something: explored. With his tongue.

Instead of grabbing Dakota’s legs with his hands, four of his tentacles wrapped around them, spreading them and propping them up with considerable strength. Dakota realized he didn’t count how many tentacles there were, but had a feeling he was about to find out anyway. Cavendish tangled one free hand in Dakota’s hair and held the small of his back with the other.

One tentacle squirmed around his clit, and Dakota tried not to melt. He wanted to last long enough to see what Cavendish was planning with all those extra appendages. Dakota had an idea of what it would be like. He was very familiar with that kind of anime, and in the split seconds between becoming comfortable with Cavendish’s new form and where they currently were in time, Dakota’s brain ran all sorts of preposterous simulations. It always behaved properly when it came to weird sexual fantasies. He should see a brain doctor about that.

Two tentacles poked at his entrance before slithering in and he moaned into their kiss. That only seemed to make Cavendish friskier. He broke out of the kiss to catch his breath and pant as the tentacles squirmed and spasmed inside of him. They were reaching corners of him he didn’t know he had. Their strange rhythm was more than he could handle, and he spilled with a whimper. Cavendish kissed his cheek.

Dakota realized one of the tentacles in him must’ve been Cavendish’s dick as he felt what he could only assume was normal cum pump into him. But when Cavendish pulled out, the liquid that followed was a midnight blue. It was strangely pretty. Dakota bet they could sell it as some kind of rare octopus ink and make thousands, but that would be a conversation for another night.

Cavendish wrapped himself around Dakota, peppering his shoulder with little kisses. His tentacles held him snugly. “Are you ever turning back?” Dakota snuggled against him, rubbing his butt against him. None of the tentacles were hard, which meant it was going to take a little work for Dakota to figure out which one was the cock stand in. “Not that I don’t like it, but I just wanna know if I should go fill up the bathtub for you or something. Don’t want you dryin’ out like a raisin.”

“Oh no, yes you do,” Cavendish said, confusingly. Dakota had to mentally repeat it three times to figure out what he was saying, and then he almost missed what he said next because of that. “I transform when I get wet. Once I’m fully dry, my legs will come back.”

Dakota snorted, “wait, are you telling me pussy juice turned you into a fish? That’s the best thing anyone has ever told me.”

“I’m not a fish, I’m a mammal,” Cavendish whined indignantly, like he had something to prove. Which is how he always whined. “Mermen are mammals.”

“Is that why you have nipples?” Dakota rolled over in his grip to ask him face to face, but got kissed instead of answered. That was fine with him.


End file.
